The yami's discover
by Hikari-kim
Summary: in this modern age the yami's discover alot of different things.  I suck at summaries
1. Bubblewrap

Kim: hi hi i'm Kim and this is my first test story ..

Ki: dont forget me kim-chan * pouts* i'm Ki the other version of Kim aka her yami !

kim: yes yes disclaimer please

Ki: * sighs* fine Kim nor me owns yugioh or any character in this story ..

Kim+Ki: enjoy !

**The yami's discover**

Chapter one : bubblewrap

**With Atem :**

Yugi finally got his specially ordered snow globe with dancing dark magician girl. But what fascinated his Yami was the wrapping that was around the fragile object. It was lumpy and odd he wanted to ask Yugi about it when " pop pop pop ". Shocked he looked at his little light popping the weird sheet of bubbles " aibou, .. may I ask what is that thing" as he made a move to poke it an other bubble popped slightly scaring him

Yugi had to stifle a giggle " its called bubble wrap yami, its to protect fragile stuff, but its fun to pop" .. the older one from the two just stared at the little one happily popping bubbles " oh .. ok I'll go read then". Yugi had a somewhat downcast look " did I upset him by laughing ?"

At night Yugi woke up to the sound of popping. " what in the world ?" he wonderd as he made his way downstairs to see his yami popping bubbles with a childish grin on his face " you were right aibou this IS fun ". Yugi sighed and went back to bed trying to ignore the constant pop-noises coming from downstairs

**With Bakura :**

The white haired boy sat there glaring at the weird object in his lights hands. It was making Ryou not pay attention to him. Slowly he bared his teeth and let out a growl. That thing .. would pay but of course he had to wait till his light let it go.

The smaller one finaly looked up to see Bakura glaring with hatred at him or rather .. the sheet of bubble wrap in his hands he was going to make a comment when the yami's stomach made itself known. The later one had a small blush on his face and stared outside the window. " I'll go make something to eat" said the young one as he put the bubble wrap down.

Finally the once thief thought as he stared at the weird stuff on the table. " now you will pay" he raised a hand and a small flash was seen. Just at that moment his tenshi walked back into the room " Bakura ! what did you do !" Ryou shouted. the once thief snorted and gruffly said " send it to the shadow realm, it stole your attention" of course he muttered the last part under his breath. Ryou sighed and smiled " dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" he said while trying to hide a blush as he walked back to the kitchen

**With marik**

The young Egyptian sat there reading a book. When suddenly a weird sound was heard " pop !". Marik jumped up the couch and looked around " what was that" he demanded as he looked around. " pop pop pop" was heard again when the young hikari saw a bit of dark golden strands of hair behind the couch. Marik stalked over and peered behind it and saw his darker half smirking holding a sheet of bubble wrap. " where did you get that ?" Malik looked up with a smile and just plainly said " Bakura gave it to me"

Marik smiled and sighed " this is going to be a long night" he thought to himself. After tossing and turning in his bed listing to his darker half laughing he decided to end it. He had enough of this. Marik stood up and walked downstairs to find his yami now in the couch still with several sheets of bubble wrap. " Malik, I've had enough of this" the young light said in a harsh sleepy tone. Malik looked up and startled a little because of the tone.

" what hikari pretty?" he asked with fake innocence. The younger one of the two glared and pointed at the bubble wrap " that" he replied sharply" I am trying to sleep, if you do not stop I will stop making that dessert you like so much" he snarled. The insane yami's smirk disappeared " no, I'll stop, please don't, you know I love those peach pie's of yours" he said fast in an almost pleading tone. The younger one smiled and walked back upstairs to go sleep and muttered " good"

* * *

Ki: wel now that's done .. rate and revieuw ?

kim: I hope you liked it and till maybe next time


	2. Fireworks

Chapter 2: fireworks

(1): cherry blossom colour

With Atem:

"come on hurry up" shouted an annoyed hikari upstairs. " we need to be there at 6 ! 'I'll be right there ' replied an annoyed yami. They were going to meet up with their friends at **sakurairo(1) peek for the annual evening picnic. Of course all the hikari's had a big surprise for their yami's. " ATEM IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A WEEK" Yugi yelled angry while glaring at the stairs. **

**A loud thump and a few colorful words were heard upstairs and within seconds Atemu was downstairs with a scared look on his face ' you wouldn't do that would you ? ' His lighter half just giggled and took the keys to leave " who knows but it got you downstairs, lets go" **

With Bakura

"please 'kura you promised" said a certain white haired teen poking at his yami. ' leave me alone' snarled bakura ' I want to sleep'. His hikari huffed and walked of " oh ok I'll let you sleep" he said sadly but then added " I'm sure someone else will go with me to the park to cuddle up with" with a smirk he walked downstairs. The yami's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed ' RYOU ! wait I'll come with you, give me a minute to get ready"

Ryou watched with amusement how his darker half hurried to get ready. He smilled and walked up to Bakura " I'd never want to go with anyone else but you" he whispered as he wraped his arms around him. 'like I would let you' Bakura answered wile hugging his light. ' now lets get going ' The older of the two said.

With marik

" Wake up right now" Said a tanned blond angry while hitting a lump of bed sheets. ' No I don't wane get up mommy' a still asleep Malik mumbled. The younger of the two sighed and snickered at the mommy comment " I'm not your mom you insane yami now wake up they'll be waiting for us " He said again this time angerly shaking the now grumbling heap of sheets ' Fine I'll get up' Malik snapped. Marik shook his head and went to put out his yami's clothers before walking downstairs getting everything ready.

Malik stomped downstairs while glaring at his light. ' I still don't see why I should go'. Marik looked at him in disbelieve " because, their our friends and we promised" Malik snorted and sat down on a chair ' like they would care if we were there or not

Marik grew angry and glared " they wouldn't asked if they didn't care now lets get going" he snapped. ' fine' said a slightly scared Malik while he thought ' note to self, don't piss off Marik'

At the park

The small group of friends where sitting at an open space in the picnic area happily chatting away and having small snack that the Hikari's all made when suddenly a loud bang was heard and lights appeared in the sky the Yami's heads snapped up while they looked at the now fireworks filled sky. They wanted to ask what they were but when they looked at their lights they saw the colors shining on their lights.

The younger ones cuddled up to their darker halves and enjoyed the rest of the night


End file.
